


A Cold Beach

by pinn



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinn/pseuds/pinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They start off walking at the same time but Dom pulls ahead of him, as usual. He's always walking faster than Elijah, always getting places quicker than him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cold Beach

"I stand corrected, Doodle. There are beaches in New York, and they're quite magnificent." Dom proclaims as he spreads his arms wide open to encompass the beach.

Elijah smiles at Dom's grandiosity and, for a second, feels lighter.

"Take a walk?" Dom asks, interrupting him from his thoughts.

"Yeah, that sounds nice."

They start off walking at the same time but Dom pulls ahead of him, as usual. He's always walking faster than Elijah, always getting places quicker than him. Elijah lets himself lag behind and thinks about what to say.

Because, after all, he smiles bitterly, how can he explain to Dom that after moving across the country without him, Elijah's proceeded to sleep with other people, often. Not just with guys, there have been more than a few girls in his apartment the past few months. He's pretty much fucked most of the people his age in Manhattan and the surrounding boroughs.

At first, he told himself it was because he missed Dom so much. That their late-night phone calls weren't cutting it and Elijah needed a warm presence, if not Dom, then someone else, at night. After awhile, when they both started pulling away and fights were more frequent, Elijah liked to think he was doing it because he was pushed to it.

Eventually, after Billy came to visit, and found a girl in Elijah's apartment, he realized it wasn't any of those reasons. It's that the distance is too great and he is too immature, two things he should have realized before moving.

Ahead of him, Dom plops down onto the beach and stares out at the ocean. Elijah flashes back to what Billy told him after having listened to Elijah's fumbling excuses.

_"'Lijah, you shouldn't feel bad for having desires. That's not the problem, really. The problem is that you've got Dom in LA, fighting to hold on."_

He walks up to where Dom is seated and looks down at him. Dom looks up, smiles, and holds out his arm. Elijah sits down and Dom puts an arm around his shoulders.

"Hey, Doodle."

"Yeah?" Elijah turns his head to look at him.

Dom leans in and kisses him. It's not like any of their other kisses. It's not building up to anything, there's no passion driving it. It's also not one of those perfunctory chaste kiss, done for the sake of kissing, that they've slipped into the habit of doing.

It's soft, and it's slow, and Dom's tongue slips out briefly to lick Elijah's lips. Elijah leans in, and returns the kiss. Eventually, it just becomes lips resting against lips, foreheads resting against foreheads. He forces himself to open his eyes. Dom's eyes are already open, looking straight at him.

Dom's telling Elijah that that he knows, has possibly known for awhile. He knows that Elijah is about to say something he doesn't want to hear, and yet Dom is still looking at him, sitting perfectly silent, his lips still pressed against Elijah's.

Elijah closes his eyes again and increases the pressure of his lips on Dom's. He wants this, this kiss on a cold Long Island Beach in January, their last kiss, to be their best. And it is, it is the best of them together. It goes on for what seems like forever, tongues occasionally, briefly meeting but never for long, never allowing the kiss to deepen and become something it isn't.

Dom's the one who finally ends it and turns back toward the ocean. "You can tell me if you want, 'Lij, but I've already got a pretty good idea what you're going to say."

Elijah stares out at the ocean, watches the waves crash on the shore. "You're my best friend, you know. That never changed."

"Never changed for me, either." Dom agrees.

They sit like that, side by side, until the sun starts to set.


End file.
